Revirement
by selene Magnus
Summary: Comment la reconnaissance se transforme en drame. comme un hommage au courage et la dignité. One shot très sombre, pleureuses s'abstenir.


**Revirement**

_************************************************** ******-Impasse du Tisseur -_

- Tu es folle et stupide Bellatrix. Si un jour le Seigneur des Ténèbres perd, ce sera à cause de gens comme toi

- Comme moi! Moi qui lui suis la plus fidèle? Depuis toujours, sans faillir!

- Certes tu es fidèle, mais tu ne recherches que tes petits plaisirs: la torture et les assassinats. Tu ne vois pas plus loin que tes besoins déments. Même ton amour inconditionnel pour lui est aberrant!

- C'est vous autres qui êtes en faute! Vous devriez aimer notre Maître autant que moi! Vous êtes des traîtres, tous!

- Mais nous aussi nous l'aimons, mais ça ne nous enlève pas toute raison et bon sens

_Narcissa ne disait rien, elle ne défendait pas sa sœur, mais regardait l'enseignant étrangement, avec des yeux encore embués des larmes qu'elle avait contenues, nées de son angoisse maternelle._

- Partez maintenant. J'ai beaucoup de travail qui m'attend

- Ce sera le seul moment plaisant de la journée. Viens Cissy, puisque tu es désormais rassurée sur le sort de ton fils

_Les deux sœurs ouvrent la porte sur la rue, Bellatrix en tête. La cadette lui annonce à ce moment:_

- Pars sans moi, j'ai … une course à faire

- Ah? Comme tu veux

_Elle sort donc en laissant irrespectueusement la porte ouverte. Ce fut Narcissa qui la ferma, mais pas derrière elle. L'habitant est surpris et ajoute méchamment:_

- N'as-tu pas entendu Narcissa? J'ai un emploi du temps chargé, je ne suis pas femme au foyer ou folle en cavale

- Severus… merci

_Elle se rapproche de lui et hasarda sa main sur son torse. Il se raidit._

- C'est bon Narcissa, je crois que tout a été dit. Tu peux rentrer chez toi

- Je n'avais jamais compris Severus

- De quoi parles-tu?

- Je n'avais jamais vu qui tu étais, je ne t'avais jamais regardé. Tu es si effacé, et pourtant… toi seul la connais

- Arrête ça, je ne comprends rien

_Elle se hisse sur ses pieds pour atteindre ses lèvres. Surpris, il lui attrape les bras pour la repousser._

- Que fais-tu?

- Apprends-moi Severus

- Mais quoi?

- La vérité. Toi seul sais où se trouve la vérité. Tu es mille fois plus intelligent que nous tous réunis. J'ai été stupide, j'ai suivi sans comprendre, sans chercher à comprendre, mon mari, obnubilé par ses désirs de gloire, et ma sœur…oh mon dieu, ma sœur! Tu as raison, elle est totalement folle! Severus, montre-moi, tu connais le bon chemin

_Elle recommence à l'embrasser. Perturbé, il ne sait comment agir. Se sent-elle obligé de le remercier pour le serment inviolable? Est-ce un piège pour l'endormir et obtenir des aveux? Ou cherche-t-elle à se mettre aussi sous sa protection, le jugeant, non à tord, comme le plus lucide de leurs comparses? _

- Je vois que la déraison est une tare courante chez les Black. Je t'ai donné ma promesse d'aider ton fils, tu n'as pas besoin de te prostituer pour ça!

- Severus, j'ai réalisé que toi seul sais ce qu'il convient de faire. Je veux t'accompagner

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ta présence. Rentre chez toi

- Dis-moi comment je dois agir, pour le bien de tous

- Le bien de tous? Depuis quand un Malfoy se soucie d'au-delà de ses propres intérêts?

- Depuis que ce Malfoy, qui n'en a jamais été un, s'est rendu compte de son aveuglement

- Alors je ne te donnerais qu'un conseil Narcissa. Sauve ta vie, à n'importe quel prix. Quitte ces lieux, ces … gens, dès que possible, quels que soient les actes que tu dois faire pour y parvenir. Il n'y a pas d'issue à rester ici, aucune issue

- Merci Severus, je ne saurais jamais complètement à quel point je te suis redevable. Sauve-toi aussi Severus, tu le mérites

- Je sais où est ma place. Adieu Narcissa. Et ne laisse personne blesser les êtres auxquels tu tiens

- Je promets. Adieu Severus

S************************************************* ************************************************** N

- Dépêchons-nous, il faut nous enfuir le plus loin possible, avant que les aurors nous tombent dessus

- Une seconde! Où est Rogue?

- Potter a parlé de sa mort

- Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser comme ça

- Il n'y a plus rien à faire Narcissa

- Nous devons au moins retrouver son corps, et lui offrir une sépulture décente

- Mais?... cela nous ferait perdre trop de temps

- Nous lui devons bien ça

- Nous ne lui devons rien du tout! Tu as entendu comme moi! C'était un agent double! Il a trahit notre camp!

- Espèce d'idiot! Il a protégé Drago, tu l'oublies ça? Ça ne compte pas pour toi, la vie de ton fils?

- Mais…bien sûr que si!

- Si tu avais eu un peu plus de cran et de talent, tu aurais fait comme lui! Ça faisait longtemps qu'il était évident que c'était le camp de Potter qui gagnerait, mais tu t'es obstiné à servir cette espèce de monstre et tu nous as entraîné derrière toi! Alors la dernière chose que je ferais sera d'être respectueuse avec Severus, même si cela me coûte ma liberté. Évidemment, tu es libre de te conduire encore en lâche, je suis habituée

- Maman… Papa, arrêtez s'il vous plait

- Drago, tu va aller avec ton père vous mettre à l'abri, je vous rejoindrais plus tard

- Non Maman! Nous restons ensembles, tous les trois

- Tu as raison fils. Et puisque ta mère a décidé de courir encore des risques, nous les courrons en famille, comme toujours. Je pense qu'il est peut-être à la cabane hurlante

- Allons-y alors

-************************************************* *****************S******************************** ***********

- Là! Il est là!

- Oh mon dieu! Dans quel état!

- Ne regarde pas Drago, c'est pas très joli à voir

- Lucius, aide-moi à le transporter

- Oui mais où?

- Je ne sais pas encore, mais on doit…attends! Tu entends?

- Entendre quoi?

- Un… un râle

_Elle se penche sur le corps ensanglanté parterre._

- Oh Seigneur! Il vit!

- Impossible! Regarde ses blessures et tout ce sang perdu

- Je te dis qu'il respire encore! C'est très faible mais il est vivant, Merlin soit loué!

- Bon sang c'est vrai! Mais comment le soigner? On n'a rien ici!

- Nous allons d'abord le transporter ailleurs, où je le soignerai plus tranquillement

- Mais où?

- J'ai une idée, personne ne nous cherchera là-bas

- Où?

- Chez lui

- Mais? Tu sais où c'est?

- Oui, j'y suis déjà allée

- Vraiment? Y faire quoi?

- Ce n'est pas le moment Lucius. Soulève-le par les bras, je prends les pieds. Drago, ouvre les portes et fais le gué. Il faut atteindre discrètement le lieu de transplanage

S-**************************-********************* *************-******************************

- C'est ici qu'il vivait?

- Je te rappelle qu'il n'est pas encore mort, tu n'as pas besoin d'utiliser le passé

- Dans ce quartier de moldus? Quelle horreur!

- Nous ne sommes pas ici pour admirer le paysage et les voisins. Trouve une chambre Drago, et tu chercheras s'il a des potions de guérison quelque part, le contraire serait étonnant

- Ici Maman, à l'étage, il y a une chambre pas trop poussiéreuse

- Bien. Lucius, aide-moi à le monter

- Si nous avions une baguette magique au moins!

- Drago, cherche s'il n'en avait pas une de réserve

- Oui Maman

- Murff, ben il fait son poids le petit père. Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée de nous cacher ici Narcissa? Si les aurors font une descente?

- Ils le pensent mort, ils viendront fouiller mais pas avant plusieurs jours. Ils auront d'autres priorités. Nous avons le temps de stabiliser son état et de chercher un autre abri

- Si tu le dis. Est-ce que tu vas m'expliquer, maintenant que nous sommes seuls, d'où te vient cette tendre sollicitude pour lui? Et pourquoi tu connais si bien cette maison?

- Premièrement, je ne connais de cette maison que ce salon, dans lequel je suis restée peut-être 20 minutes au grand mot. Ensuite sache que c'était dans le but d'obtenir son aide pour protéger notre fils, vu que toi, tu l'avais mis dans une telle situation désastreuse! Et dernièrement, je n'aime pas du tout le ton que tu emploies envers moi!

- Tu n'avais jamais accordé le moindre intérêt à cet homme auparavant! Et maintenant, tu ne jures plus que par lui!

- Peut-être que j'ai tout simplement réalisé que la lâcheté et la médiocrité n'étaient pas des tares communes à tous les êtres masculins

- Pardon?

- Arrêtes tes cris Lucius, j'essaie de sauver la vie de cet homme! Alors si tu n'es pas capable de trouver quelque chose d'utile à faire, aies la décence de me laisser me concentrer sur ma tâche difficile

- Mrfffff - _fait son mari en quittant la pièce._

- Maman, j'ai trouvé des potions et du linge propre, ainsi que de la nourriture mais aucune baguette

- C'est bien mon garçon

- Il va s'en sortir?

- Je ne sais pas. Les blessures sont très profondes et….

- Ne pleures pas Maman, tu fais tout ton possible

- Drago, je veux que tu partes d'ici, avec ton père, pour vous mettre en sécurité

- Non! Je ne te laisse pas!

- Ça ne sert à rien de rester tous ici, au contraire, nous augmentons les risques de nous faire remarquer. Je serais plus discrète seule

- Mais?

- C'est l'attitude la plus sensée à avoir. Je vous rejoindrais quand il ira mieux

- D'accord. Et…c'est vrai ce qu'a dit Potter? Que depuis le début, le professeur ment au Seigneur des Ténèbres?

- Je pense que c'est vrai

- Comment a-t-il réussi à faire ça? Si longtemps?

- Par une motivation d'une extraordinaire puissance

- Je…je vais avertir Papa

- Va mon fils. Et prenez soin l'un de l'autre

S*****************************-******************* ****************-****************************

_Les jours suivants se passèrent dans l'angoisse pour Narcissa. Toujours à l'affût. D'abord d'une amélioration dans la santé de son patient, puis d'un quelconque bruit indiquant l'arrivée des aurors pour la capturer, ou de mangemorts en fuite pour l'achever lui. Elle observait Severus jour et nuit, elle ne quittait pas son chevet, alors qu'elle n'avait jamais veillé son mari ou même son fils lors de maladies. Elle trouvait cela inutile de rester des heures à regarder dormir un malade. Et pourtant elle le faisait pour lui. Certes, elle n'avait plus vraiment d'activités auxiliaires qui risquaient de l'occuper mais l'ennui n'expliquait pas tout. Cet homme alité, qui luttait contre la mort, sans le vouloir, elle l'admirait. Oui c'était de l'admiration, depuis le serment qu'il avait fait pour la rassurer. Une admiration qui avait encore grandi en apprenant son vrai rôle, le danger qu'il avait affronté pendant des années, et personne n'avait rien vu. Oh Bella avait eu des soupçons sur lui, mais ce n'était que la jalousie de ne pas être la favorite du Lord. Il avait trompé tout le monde, et au nom de quoi? D'un amour impossible, d'un amour contrarié par la mort et l'assassinat. D'un être aimé que Voldemort lui avait arraché. Et il était resté des heures à côté du meurtrier de son seul amour, sans frémir, sans laisser un monceau de sa haine immense rejaillir. Oui cet homme mérite de l'admiration, et sûrement bien plus encore._

_Elle se penche sur lui pour écouter les murmures qui parviennent désormais à s'échapper de sa gorge meurtrie. Elle écoute sans curiosité, tant elle sait déjà ce qu'il prononce sans cesser. Un prénom murmuré, caressé, comme pour se convaincre que cette incantation produira le miracle attendu. Narcissa voudrait aussi que ce miracle se produise, juste pour le récompenser, pour le rassurer et peut-être le voir sourire. Mais les appels incessants n'apportent aucune apparition même fantomatique. Et Narcissa comprend qu'il refuse de guérir sans Elle. Il ne l'appelle pas pour qu'elle vienne mais pour la rejoindre. Prise un instant de pitié pour sa douleur, elle se demande si elle ne devrait pas l'aider à mourir, pour exaucer son souhait, pour qu'il puisse la retrouver dans l'au-delà. Elle chasse cette idée._

- Tu dois te battre Severus, survivre…Severus

- Li…Lily…..

- Je suis là Severus, avec toi. Réveille-toi je t'en prie

_C'était risqué de faire cela, mais seule la pensée d'imaginer Lily à ses côtés pouvait le réveiller. Elle décida de jouer cette carte à fond, elle voulait tant le sauver, même si ces raisons étaient égoïstes, elle devait bien se l'avouer. Cet homme méritait de vivre, et de vivre heureux, entouré de tout ce qu'il voudrait. Oui il méritait le meilleur. Mais en voudrait-il? Elle se résolut à mettre cette inquiétude de côté, pendant qu'elle nettoyait encore une fois les plaies de son patient._

- Lily...Lily...

- Je...je suis là Severus, reste calme, tout va bien

- Non...non

- Tu vas aller mieux, je veille sur toi

- Qui êtes-vous?

- Chut Severus, je veux que tu te reposes

- Tout est trouble...qui êtes-vous?...je veux savoir

- Je suis Lily bien sûr

- Oui... Lily...c'est toi...toi...

- Je ne veux que ton rétablissement Severus, mais pour ça, tu dois boire ce remède

- Non! Non! Tu ...tu n'es pas Lily... tu n'es pas Lily

- Chut, bois ça, je t'en prie...

- Qui...qui es-tu?...je sens...que tu n'es pas elle...

- Si c'est moi, calme-toi Severus. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser tout seul, je veux te soulager de ta douleur, bois, bois cette potion, ça va aller, je te promets

- Ton... odeur...est différente...je connais...cette odeur

- Je t'en prie Severus, tu ne dois pas t'agiter comme ça, le venin...

- Narcissa! Tu es Narcissa! Je ...reconnais ton odeur...parfum de...jasmin...anciennement de la rose...

- Oh Severus! C'est vrai, je suis Narcissa, mais reste allongé

- Pourquoi? Pourquoi...tu as...

- Je veux juste que tu guérisses. C'est vrai, je t'ai laissé croire ce que tu voulais croire, pour que tu ne résistes pas, que tu te laisses soigner

- C'est...de la tromperie

- Si c'est la seule manière de te faire boire cette potion, alors j'aurais bien fait

- Comment tu as su...où sommes-nous? Est-ce toi qui m'a...trouvé?

- Nous sommes à l'abri pour l'instant, rassure-toi. Dès que tu pourras bouger, nous changerons de refuge

- Pourquoi...faire ça pour moi?

- Je ne pouvais pas décemment te laisser agonir dans ton sang, quand même!

- Tu aurais dû

- Non Severus, comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille!

- Tu ... tu m'as entendu appeler...?

- Je comprends Severus, je comprends enfin qui tu étais

- Tu ne révéleras rien, n'est-ce pas? À l'idée que d'autres puissent apprendre mon passé, je...

- Je suis désolé Severus, mais tout le monde est au courant

- Quoi!? Comment as-tu osé?

- Ce n'est pas moi Severus! C'est Harry Potter!

- Mais...pourquoi?

- Quand il a combattu le Seigneur des Ténèbres en duel, il a révélé ton rôle d'agent double

- Mais pourquoi parler de...d'elle?

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres refusait d'y croire, Potter a donc révélé ta motivation secrète devant tous

- Oh mon dieu non!

- Qu'importe Severus! Ce qui compte, c'est que tu vas passer pour un héros toi aussi

- Je ne veux pas être un héros, Narcissa! Je veux mourir...être en paix

- Non, qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Severus! Tu peux vivre, je peux te soigner, tu vas guérir

- Guérir? Mais pour quoi Narcissa? Pour qui?

- Mais...

- Je n'ai plus de raison de vivre, laisse-moi...laisse-moi partir

- Jamais! Tu vas t'en sortir, c'est possible! Si tu te reposes, que tu prends tes potions...

- Je ne veux pas survivre...comprends-moi Narcissa, je n'ai plus personne... personne à aimer et protéger, je suis seul...diablement seul. Ça fait 20 ans que je résiste, 20 ans que j'attends ce moment... ne me soigne plus, laisse-moi... retourne auprès de ta famille et laisse-moi

- Non...non, je refuse de te laisser mourir

- Écoute, mon coeur est mort il y a 20 ans déjà, quand Lily est morte, en partie par ma faute. Je n'ai survécu jusqu'ici que par une promesse, celle de la venger. Dis-moi que le jeune Potter a réussi, que Voldemort est détruit

- Oui, il l'a tué

- Alors mon rôle est achevé, et je vais la rejoindre là-bas, c'est tout ce que j'espère désormais

- Mais... tu pourrais profiter de cette paix retrouvée...vivre enfin pour toi et...

- Je suis mort à l'intérieur, tu ne le vois pas? Et si tu me sauves, ce sera dans quelles conditions?

- Que...que veux-tu dire?

- J'ai été mordu par Nagini, ce n'est pas un serpent ordinaire! Son venin est extrêmement toxique, qui sait ce que seront les conséquences sur mon système nerveux? Les probabilités que je me retrouve diminué physiquement sont grandes. Si jamais je ne peux plus tenir une baguette, je deviens quoi? Tu imagines ma vie en étant infirme?

- Je... je suis sûre que ça n'arrivera pas

- Je suis sûr du contraire, moi! Je ne pourrais pas me supporter ainsi Narcissa! Je suis quelqu'un de fier, rien que de savoir que tout le monde peut se glousser de ma vie, des sentiments que j'ai pu ressentir pour elle, je suis plus qu'en colère, plus que honteux. Ne me laisse pas vivre comme ça! Laisse-moi partir, avec ma dignité!

- Les gens ne veulent pas se moquer Severus! Ils reconnaissent quel homme courageux tu es, combien tu as dû aimer et souffrir pour faire tout ça

- Ça ne regarde que moi! Je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent! Je ne veux pas qu'on m'en parle! Je ne veux pas voir la tête du petit Potter devant moi! Je veux juste oublier... partir définitivement

- Ce serait trop horrible!

- Narcissa! Tu me dois une faveur!

- Je vais la payer! En te sauvant de cette mort ignoble!

- En me laisser mourir plutôt! Je n'avais pas l'intention de réclamer cette dette, mais tu m'y obliges

- Oh Severus, je t'en prie...

- Je suis plus mort que vif, alors oublie-moi. Je ne te demande pas de rester regarder, non, tournes les talons, pars et laisse-moi finir le travail que j'ai commencé. Je n'avais pas l'intention de survivre à cette guerre. Si je me suis engagé dedans, c'est pour y mourir en beauté, pour racheter mes erreurs, avant de la rejoindre. De rejoindre les seuls êtres auxquels j'ai eu la faiblesse de tenir. Ces deux êtres que j'ai tués. La première indirectement et le second de ma main. Ces deux êtres qui m'avaient, en leur temps, tendu la main et que je veux revoir maintenant

- Severus... je pourrais t'aider. Moi aussi, je peux te tendre une main! Prends-la, je t'en prie

- Je n'en n'ai pas envie Cissy, je n'ai plus la force de me battre

- Il suffira de pas grand chose pour te motiver

- Pour la seule fois de ma vie, je suis libre de choisir. Ne m'enlève pas cette liberté, pas si tu te dis mon amie

_Elle pleure silencieusement._

- Ne pleure pas pour moi, je ne le mérite pas

- Au contraire, nul n'est en plus digne que toi. Je … je respecterai ton choix Severus, bien que je sois contre

- La vie ne m'attire plus, je me suis préparé à la mort, elle ne m'effraie plus

- Que désire-tu maintenant? As-tu des messages à transmettre ou quoi que ce soit?

_Il secoue la tête pour refuser, puis: _

- Dis-moi juste…en tant que femme… est-ce que tu crois…qu'elle m'a pardonné?

- Oui Severus, j'en suis persuadée. Aucune femme ne pourrait être insensible à l'amour que tu as montré pour elle, je te le jure

- Merci

- Oh Severus…je… je te déposerai auprès d'elle, tu veux?

- Oui Merci Cissy, mais ne reste pas, n'assiste pas à ça

- Je ne te laisserais pas affronter la mort seul cette fois. Prends ma main.


End file.
